fictional_and_real_warsfandomcom-20200213-history
World War II
World War II (also known as the Second World War) was the global war that lasted from 1939 to 1945. Date: September, 1 1939 - September, 2 1945 Location: Global Result: Allied victory Participants 1: Allied Powers Participants 2: Axis Powers Allied Powers before Attack on Pearl Harbour 1. Poland 2. France 3. Algeria 4. Cameroon 5. Togo 6. United Kingdom 7. Zimbabwe 8. Zambia 9. Botswana 10. Swaziland 11. Madagascar 12. Somaliland 13. Nigeria 14. Malaysia 15. Dominica 16. Sierra Leone 17. Trinidad and Tobago 18. Saint Helena 19. Antigua 20. Barbuda 21. Uganda 22. Samoa 23. North and South Papau New Guinea 24. Réunion 25. Mauritius 26. Niue 27. South Morocco 28. French Guiana 29. Guyana 30. Belize 31. Kuwait 32. Jamaica 33. Cayman Islands 34. Turks and Caicos Islands 35. Bahamas 36. Saint Lucia 37. Hong Kong 38. United Arab Emirates 39. Nepal 40. Sri Lanka 41. India 42. Pakistan 43. Bangladesh 44. Israel 45. Syria 46. Oman 47. South Yemen 48. Jordan 49. Tunisia 50. Niger 51. Gabon 52. Chad 53. Kenya 54. Tanzania 55. Sudan 56. South Sudan 57. French Colonial African Islands 58. Gambia 59. Falkland Islands 60. Montserrat 61. Anguilla 62. Guinea 63. Egypt 64. Bahamas 65. Swaziland 66. Lesotho 67. Grenada 68. Maldives 69. South Africa 70. Namibia 71. Tonga 72. Fiji 73. New Zealand 74. Canada 75. Australia 76. French Polynesia 77. Guadeloupe 78. Martinique 79. Saint Martin 80. Bermuda 81. Rwanda 81. China 82. Singapore 83. Belgium 84. Congo 85. Democratic Republic of Congo 86. Ivory Coast 87. Ghana 88. Saint Kitts and Nevis 89. British Colonial African Islands 90. Netherlands 91. Macedonia (as part of Yugoslavia) 92. Vojvodina (as part of Yugoslavia) 93. Slovenia (as part of Yugoslavia) 94. Croatia (as part of Yugoslavia) 95. Serbia (as part of Yugoslavia) 96. Bosnia and Herzegovina (as part of Yugoslavia) 97. Kosovo (as part of Yugoslavia) 98. Spain 99. Portugal 100. Sweden 101. Switzerland 102. Afghanistan 103. Western Sahara 104. North Morocco 105. Canary Islands 106. Malawi 107. Brunei 108. Dutch Caribbean Islands 109. British Virgin Islands 110. Portuguese African Islands 111. Spanish Virgin Islands 112. Suriname 113. Indonesia 114 Vietnam 115. Laos 116. Cambodia 117. Myanmar (Burma) 118. Vanuatu 119. Equalatorial Guinea 120. Barbados 121. Burundi 122. Corsica 123. Greenland 124. Gibraltar 125. Andorra 126. Republic of Ireland 127. Channel Islands 128. North Yemen 129. Sardinia 130. Iraq 131. Czech Republic (as part of Czechoslovakia) 132. Slovakia (as part of Czechoslovakia) 133. Ethiopia 134. Eritrea 135. Angola 136. Mozambique 137. Mongolia 138. Solomon Islands 139. Soviet Union (Russia, Estonia, Latvia, Ukraine, Turkmenistan, Kazakstan, Uzbekistan, Turkmenistan, Belarus, Armenia, Georgia, Kyrgyzstan, Moldova) 140. Portuguese territories in China 141. East Timor 142. New Caledonia 143. Denmark 144. Faroe Islands 145. Iceland 146. Senegal 147. Isle of Man 148. New Foundland 149. Tuvalu 150. São Tomè and Príncipe 151. Aruba 152. Bonaire 153. Curaçao 154. North Sakhalin 155. Norway 156. Seychelles 157. Mali 158. Mauritania 159. Saint Vincent and the Grenadines 160. Central African Republic 162. Burkina Faso 163. Cape Verde 164. Djibouti 165. Cyprus 166. Other British Caribbean Island 167. Malta 168. Montenegro (as part of Yugoslavia) 169. Liechtenstein 170. Bhutan 171. Bahrain 172. Vatican City 173. Nauru 174. Azerbaijan 175. Korea Allied Powers after Attack on Pearl Harbour 1. United States of America 2. Cuba 3. Haiti 4. Dominican Republic 5. Honduras 6. Nicaragua 7. American Samoa 8. Panama 9. Costa Rica 10. El Salvador 11. Brazil 12. Mexico 13. US Virgin Islands 14. Philippines 15. Bolivia 16. Italy (after switching sides from Axis Powers to Allied Powers) 17. Libya (after switching sides from Axis Powers to Allied Powers) 18. Italian Asian colonies (after switching sides to Allied Powers) 19. Finland (after switching sides from Axis Powers to Allied Powers) 20. Romania (after switching sides from Axis Powers to Allied Powers) 21. Lithuania (after switching sides from Axis Powers to Allied Powers) 22. Albania (after switching sides Axis Powers to Allied Powers) 23. Palau 24. Federated States of Micronesia 25. Guam 26. Saipan 27. Northern Mariana Islands 28. Marshall Islands 28. Caroline Islands 29. Coral Island Territories 30. Hungary (after switching sides from Axis Powers to Allied Powers) 31. Bulgaria (after switching sides from Axis Powers to Allied Powers) 32. Iran 33. Saudi Arabia 34. Turkey 35. Lebanon (after becoming independent from France) 36. Liberia 37. Puerto Rico 38. Venezuela 39. Paraguay 40. Uruguay 41. Argentina 42. Chile 43. Columbia 44. Easter Island 45. Ecuador 46. Peru 47. Manchuria (after being conquered by the Soviet Union and was forced to switch from Axis Powers to Allied Powers) 48. South Sakhalin (after switching sides from Axis Powers to Allied Powers) 49. San Marino 50. Vatican City 51. Italian Somalia (after switching sides from Axis Powers to Allied Powers) 52. Hawaii 53. Alaska 53. Austria (conquered by Allies and was occupied) 54. Allied-occupied Germany Axis Powers 1. Nazi Germany 2. Japan 3. Thailand 4. Taiwan 5. German-occupied Czechoslovakia 6. Austria Co belligerent Finland Slovakia Italy Romania Lithuania Czech Republic Albania Manchuria Kuril Islands South Sakhalin Japanese-occupied Korea Declarations of War September, 1 1939: Poland declared war on Germany and Slovakia in response of Nazi slaughter of European Jews. September 2 1939: Czech Republic and Slovakia (as parts of Czechoslovakia) declared war on Germany. September, 3 1939: France, Algeria, Tunisia, Réunion, India, Pakistan, Bangladesh, Sri Lanka, Laos, Vietnam, Cambodia, United Kingdom, Antigua, Botswana, Nigeria, Gambia, Jamaica, Kuwait, French Colonial African Islands, Comoros, Saint Helena and other British African Islands, Zimbabwe, Bahamas, Turks and Caicos Islands, Nepal, Tuvalu, Kenya, Tanzania, Israel, Gabon, Zambia, Barbuda, Tuvalu, Solomon Islands, New Guinea, Samoa, Niue, Dominica, Saint Lucia, Cameroon, British Somaliland, Niger, Togo, Sudan, South Sudan, Montserrat, Anguilla, Mali, Mauritania, South Morocco, Guadeloupe, Uganda, Kiribati, Senegal, Martinique, Syria, Saint Vincent and the Grenadines, Grenada, Trinidad and Tobago, Myanmar (Burma), Cyprus, Rwanda, Ivory Coast, Barbados, Bermuda, Comoros, Mauritius, Other British Caribbean Islands, Chad, Egypt, British Virgin Islands, Djibouti, Malaysia, Singapore, Hong Kong, Malta, Madagascar, Qatar, United Arab Emirates, Sierra Leone, Oman, South Yemen, Swaziland, Guyana, French Guiana, Sardinia, Vanuatu, Saint Kitts and Nevis, Bhutan, Bahrain, Vietnam, Cambodia declared war on Germany. September, 4 1939: New Guinea declared war on Germany September, 5 1939: China and Korea declared war on Japan, Thailand, Japanese-occupied territories of China and Korea and Taiwan September, 6 1939: South Africa and Namibia declared war on Germany. September, 7 1939: Tonga declared war on Germany September, 8 1939: Fiji declared war on Germany September, 9 1939: New Zealand declared war on Germany September, 10 1939: Canada declared war on Germany September, 11 1939: Australia declared war on Germany September, 12 1939: Papua New Guinea declared war on Germany September, 20 1939: New Foundland declared war on Germany September, 30 1939: Mongolia declared war on Germany May, 6 1940: Belgium, Netherlands, Sint Maarten, Sint Eustatius, Bonaire, Curaçao, Aruba, Indonesia, Luxembourg, Andorra declared war on Germany May, 10 1940: Yugoslavia and Iceland declared war on Germany June, 6 1940: Denmark, Greenland, Faroe Islands and Norway declared war on Germany June, 10 1940: Spain, Sweden, Switzerland, Afghanistan, Western Sahara, Canary Islands, Liechtenstein, Spanish Virgin Islands, Portugal, Portuguese Caribbean Islands, Angola, Mozambique, Cape Verde, Republic of Ireland declared war on Germany June, 26 1940: France and Britain declared war on Italy in response of of the Italian occupation of Albania July, 1 1940: Tonga, Fiji, New Zealand, Canada, Australia, Papua New Guinea declared war on Finland, Italy, Romania, Lithuania October, 26 1940: Greece declared war on Germany May, 6 1941: Soviet Union declared war on Germany, Finland, Italy, Romania, Lithuania May, 31 1941: Iraq declared war on Germany December, 7 1941: Hawaii, United States of America, Alaska, Tonga, Fiji, New Zealand, Canada, Australia, Papua New Guineae, United Kingdom, France, South Africa, Namibia, Netherlands, Cuba, Haiti, Dominican Republic, Honduras, Nicaragua, Belize, Guyana, Suriname, Congo, Democratic Republic of Congo, Philippines, Panama, Costa Rica, Palau, Federated States of Micronesia, Marshall Islands, Saipan, Northern Mariana Islands, Saipan, Guam and the Philippines declared war on Japan December, 8 1941: El Salvador declared war on Germany, Italy and Japan December, 11 1941: United States of America, Philippines and US Virgin Islands declared war on Germany and Italy December, 12 1941: Nicaragua, Panama, Costa Rica, El Salvador, Cuba declared war on Germany, Italy, Romania, Lithuania December, 15 1941: China and Korea declared war on Germany, Italy, Finland, Romania, Lithuania December, 20 1941: United States of America, United Kingdom, France, South Africa, Namibia, Iraq declared war on Thailand December, 30 1941: Belgium, Luxembourg and Iraq declared war on Japan June, 10 1942: Mexico declared war on Germany, Italy and Japan July, 12 1942: Brazil declared war on Germany, Italy and Japan August, 12 1942: Poland declared war on Japan and Thailand August, 30 1942: Spain, Sweden, Denmark, Switzerland, Afghanistan, Western Sahara, Spanish Virgin Islands, Portugal, Republic of Ireland declared war on Japan and Thailand May, 10 1943: Bolivia declared war on Germany, Italy, Japan and Thailand June, 6 1943: Soviet Union declared war on Japan and Thailand July, 2 1943: Finland, Italy, Romania, Lithuania (after switching sides) declared war on Germany August, 10 1943: United States of America and United Kingdom declared war on Albania and German occupied Croatia September, 13 1943: Iran declared war on Germany, Thailand and Japan September, 30 1943: Nepal, India, Laos, Cambodia, Bangladesh, Pakistan declared war on Thailand October, 12 1943: Saipan declared war on Germany, Thailand and Japan November, 15 1943: Finland, Italy, Romania, Lithuania declared war on Japan and Thailand February, 15 1944: Liberia declared war on Germany, Japan and Thailand June, 6 1944: Albania declared war on Germany, Thailand and Japan June, 23 1944: Hungary and Bulgaria (after switching sides) declared war on Germany, Japan and Thailand July, 23 1944: Ecuador, Colombia, Venezuela, Peru, Paraguay, Easter Island declared war on Germany, Thailand and Japan August, 10 1944: Chile declared war on Germany and Nazi occupied territories of Finland, Italy, Romania and Lithuania September, 20 1944: Marshall Islands, Palau, Federated States of Micronesia, Caroline Islands, Northern Mariana Islands declared war on Germany, Thailand, and Taiwan December, 12 1944: Iceland and Denmark declared war on Japan and Thailand February, 12 1945: Argentina and Uruguay declared war on Germany, Thailand and Japan February, 28 1945: Saudi Arabia and Turkey declared war on Germany, Thailand and Japan April, 13 1945: Austria (after switching sides) declared war on Germany, Thailand & Japan. May, 8 1945: Germany (after switching sides) declared war on Thailand and Japan July, 12 1945: Chile declared war on Thailand and Japan July, 28 1945: South Sakhalin and Kuril Islands (after switching sides) declared war on Japan and Thailand August, 10 1945: Manchuria (after switching sides) declared war on Thailand and Japan August, 13 1945: Soviet Union and Azerbaijan declared war on Thailand and Japan Category:World Wars